Many food processing machines produce unwanted liquids that leak, spill, or otherwise find their way onto or into the machine, and it is required that the liquids be drained off promptly to prevent disruption of the machine operation. Drink-making machines that process ice and/or liquids are particularly susceptible to leakage or spillage of liquid. Moreover, in an ice/shaver blender machine, the hopper at the top of the machine is generally kept relatively full of ice so that, when a frozen drink is ordered, the machine can be operated immediately to produce the desired frozen drink. While the ice sits in the hopper, it melts, and the resultant water must be drained from the hopper if the machine is to work properly.
The frozen drink machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,030 provides for drainage of the melted ice as well as of other unwanted liquid. Water from melted ice collects in a drip tray located under the ice shaver portion of the machine, the collected water then flowing through a hole in the drip tray downward through a first drainage hose. Liquid spilled in the area of the blender flows through a perforated panel at the front of the machine, onto a drain deck that includes two drain holes attached to a second drainage hose. These two drainage hoses join at a y-connector to feed a third hose exiting from the rear of the apparatus.
While drain constructions like that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,030 provide adequate drainage, they present several undesirable drawbacks. Water collected in the drip tray and in the drain deck may not flow immediately out of the machine. Cleaning the drain hoses inside the machine, the drip pan, and the drain deck is troublesome. And the construction of the drain system is relatively complicated, with multiple hoses and connectors.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a drainage system for a food processing machine that quickly and reliably removes the undesirable liquid from the machine.
It is another object of the invention to provide a drainage system that is compact, easy to clean, and relatively inexpensive to construct and repair.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a drainage system that permits a convenient choice of directions for the drain outlet hose.